This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Known suspension systems for low speed vehicles such as golf cars include structure supporting leaf springs and shock absorbers, and include spindles connected to axles controlling an elevation of the vehicle in relation to a ground surface. Vehicle ground clearance is predicated on the combination of these features, and can result in issues related to the ease of user entry and exit from the vehicle, vehicle stability, cornering ability and/or the space envelope required to transport the vehicle. In general, greater ground clearance reduces cornering ability at increasing speeds and therefore reduces vehicle stability.
Known modifications to reduce ground clearance include inversion of the leaf springs. This modification, however, limits the front suspension and shock absorber travel distance at full compression and transfers more or most of the suspension load to the shock absorbers. This modification reduces suspension travel, can negatively affect ride quality, and can further result in reduced life of the leaf springs and/or shock absorbers.